BoBoBoBo NaRuto!
by TheAprilFool
Summary: Sakura's personality is that of Inner Sakura. Sasuke is a huge hand used fan. And Naruto wants to become a large wooden number. Why? Because this is BoBoBoBo NaRuTo! [Discontinued.]
1. Enter! Uzumaki Naruto!

BoBoBo-Bo Naruto!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

_Japanese Title of the Episode/Chapter_  
Translated Title of Episode/Chapter  
Dub Title of Episode/Chapter

_A long time ago a demon surfer with nine surfboards existed. When he surfed he could cause a wave of potato salad to cover anything in his path! To counter this surfer the people gathered Ninja…_

"WAIT FOR THE FOUR!" Cried a ninja. He was covered from head to toe in potato salad. He tried to shake the stuff off but failed. The surfer stood there and laughed at the ninja.  
"WE CAN'T LET THIS CREATURE INTO OUR VILLAGE!" Cried another.  
"YO DUDES! IF I COME TO YOUR VILLAGE IT'LL BE, LIKE, THIS RIGHTEOUS PARTY!" The surfer cried. "POTATO SALAD FOR EVERY MEAL!" With that the Ninjas were more determined! A few leapt for the surfer and were knocked away by more potato salad.

_One ninja sealed the monster in a life and battle… and died. _

A wooden number four stood on top of a Pepsi bottle and yelled at the surfer.  
"DUDE YOU GOIN' DOWN!" Cried the surfer. His nine boards stacked and became one! He climbed on top of them and stuck his tongue out at the Four. "BESIDES! MY SPECIALTY DOESN'T HAVE SUCH OBVIOUS ADVERTISING!"  
"YOU DARE MOCK MY PEPSI BOTTLE!" Cried the Four. "YOU SHALL BE SEALED!" He started performing hand seals. Then a huge flash of light occurred…

_That ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage. _

A baby lay crying in a crib. On it's stomach was a seal shaped like a thumbs up sign. Suddenly music was heard!

NARUTO!

A kid wearing a black shirt and orange pants with an orange jacket tied around his waist raced forward with a bucket of chicken fingers. Two ninja followed behind yelling at him.  
"NARUTO! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH STEALING OUR PICNIC FOOD!" Cried one.  
"YOU'VE STOLEN THE CHICKEN FINGERS TOO OFTEN!" Cried another. Naruto leapt into the air and extended beautiful fairy wings. He turned to them and said, in a fairy's voice.  
"Please stop talking." He turned to the Hokage monument. Just a mountain with numbers carved into it, 1-4. "As you can see I just wanted to feed the mountain. None of you have fed it chicken in years." Each of the numbers groaned in hunger.  
"None of you could dare feed it chicken!" Naruto accused. "But I will! I am great!"

Two ninja race towards a building.  
"HOKAGE-SAMA!" They cry. They burst in on a wooden number 3 emerging from a shower.  
"AHHHHHH!" The 3 cried. "YOU PEEKERS!" It wrapped a towel around itself and went into crybaby mode. "WHY MUST THEY PEEK! WHY MUST I BE SO ATTRACTIVE!"  
"It's Naruto sir." The ninja said. "We didn't mea-"  
"WHY! WHY! WHY!" Cried the 3. "WHY MUST THEY ALWAYS RUN IN WHEN I TAKE SHOWERS!"  
"Uhh… what about Naruto?" The ninja asked.  
"What is he doing something again?" The 3 asked in a serious voice.  
"Yes! He is feeding the stone numbers!" Cried a ninja.  
"WITH CHICKEN FINGERS!" Cried the other ninja.  
"CHICKEN FINGERS!" Cried the 3. It had just become a chicken finger. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

Naruto flies through the air with his fairy wings and the ninja continue to chase him. They jump all over the area and he flies past a lamppost low to the ground. He zoomed by a wooden fence and the two ninja followed. Then he turned around.  
"Excuse me." He said. They nodded and stopped in midair. Naruto went and dropped to the ground behind them. They nodded at each other and continued forward leaving him behind. The fairy wings disappeared as Naruto laughs.  
"Too easy." He comments.  
"HEY NARUTO WANT A CAN OF DR.PEPPER?" Cried Iruka from behind him.  
"AHHH! IRUKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OFFERING ME SUCH A THING THAT ADVERTIZES!" Naruto cried jumping back and falling to the ground.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME? YOU LEFT DURING LUNCH TO FEED THE STONE NUMBERS AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?" Iruka yelled.  
"Uh… no!" Naruto said. "I went to visit my poor sick grandmother." Iruka was suddenly crying.  
"How could I be so heartless?" He asked. "WAIT A SECOND YOU HAVE NO FAMILY!"  
"Crap." Naruto said as he was dragged off to class.

At the N1nj cd3my, yes that was it's name even the missing letters, Iruka dragged Naruto into a classroom.  
"Listen Naruto," Iruka said. "You passed the previous final exam and the exam before that. BECAUSE OF THAT YOU FAAILLL!" Naruto had the huge white-eye square mouth anime face.  
"WAHHHHHH!" He cried. "BUT I'LL BE A GOOD BOY IRUKA! TRULY!" He began sobbing. "WHY DID I HAVE TO PASS BOTH! WHY WHHHHYY!"  
"SHUT UP!" Iruka cried.  
"Okay." Naruto said. He adjusted his goggles then tied himself back up in a rope.  
"Okay! Because Naruto passed both times and is a WHINEBAGGER! You all have to take a review test for the transformation technique! INCLUDING THOSE WHO FAILED LAST TIME!" Everyone cheered. Then one by one they lined up.

"Haruno Sakura going!" Cried a beautiful named Sakura. She made the hand sign and cried out! "TRANSFORM!" When the smoke cleared she hadn't changed at all.  
"YOU FAIL!" Iruka cried proudly. Sakura had tears in her eyes as she walked back to her seat.  
"I DID IT!" She cried. "YEAH #))# IT!" Then Inner Sakura spoke.  
"Yay!" She said politely.  
"Uchiha Sasuke." Said Iruka. A red and white hand operated fan walked towards Iruka. It looked happy!  
"YEAHIGETTOGO!" He cried. "IUCHIHASASUKETHEPROUDFANOFUCHIHAS!" Then he transformed! Into Iruka!  
"YOU PASS!" Iruka shouted.  
"YEAHIPASS!" Cried Sasuke. Suddenly the world around him grew dark. He gained the same look Naruto had gained with the huge eyes and square mouth.  
_I-I passed…_He thought. _I-I-I-I actually passed…_  
"I PAAAASSED!" Sasuke cried in anger. He leapt into the air and sent a gush of wind towards Iruka! It knocked him into the pudding blackboard."Yum! Chocolate!" He said as he pulled himself out. Sasuke sat down and cried.

"Now… Uzumaki Naruto!" Cried Iruka. "COME ON DOWN!" Suddenly the classroom was a game-show area! Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino were sitting next to each other. Shikamaru sighed.  
"This sucks! I wanted to win that car!" He said.  
"This is all your fault Naruto!" Ino accused. "Shikamaru could have won that car!"  
"You mean me?" Asked a motorcycle.  
"NO!" Everyone shouted. The motorcycle rode off sadly. Naruto stepped into the booth of transformation!  
"NOW THAT OUR CONTESTANT IS IN THE BOOOOOTH OF TRANSFORMATION! WE SHALL LET THEM TRANSFORM INTO SOMETHING SPECTACULAR!" Iruka shouted.  
"Naruto…LOSELOSELOSELOSE I mean win!" Said Hinata. Everyone stared and then shrugged and turned back to the stage.  
"ALL RIGHT!" Naruto shouted. "TRANSFORM!" POOOOF! When the smoke cleared Naruto was Shino!  
"AHHH NOT THE SHINO!" Cried Iruka. "MOST 'S ONE TRUE WEAKNESS!" He then had a huge 'nosebleed' where three chickens flew out of his nose and he was sent flying. Naruto reappeared laughing.  
"I call that my Shino Technique!" He said.  
"WONDERFUL TRANSFORMATION YOU PASS!" Iruka shouted.  
"CRAP!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto was busy feeding the stone numbers salads.  
"Don't stop until all of the salad is gone. You won't go home until you finish feeding them healthy foods!" Iruka said.  
"But it's not fun to have healthy food!" Naruto said.  
"SO WHAT!" Iruka yelled. His face had become an apple. "IM HEALTHY AND I AM GOOOOOD! And fun!"  
"AHH APPLE!" Naruto shouted. He fainted. Then Iruka woke him and was normal looking again. Naruto continued feeding. After a while he spoke again.  
"Naruto…"  
"YEAH?" Naruto shouted happily.  
"If you finish it then I'll… eat a ton of pickles in front of you!" Iruka said.  
"PICKLES ARE MY WEAKNESS! IM IN!" Cried Naruto. Iruka smiled as he began feeding at a faster pace.

_Sanjou! Uzumaki Naruto!_  
Calling on Uzumaki Naruto!  
Enter Uzumaki Naruto

Iruka was treating Naruto to ramen. All of those pickles had given him a sudden hunger for ice cream. So he decided to eat ramen! They were at that ramen bar in town and talking now.  
"Naruto… the Hokage numbers need to stay healthy to live… you know how important they were in real life don't you?" Iruka asked.  
"Yeah I know. Hokage are the number one numbers in the village. I hear that Four stopped a dangerous surfer who loved potato salad too much." Naruto then took a sip of his ramen soup and ate the last noodles. He groaned in content and fell off his stool. Then he quickly scrambled back onto it.  
"If you know how important they are, especially the Four, then why would you try to poison the numbers?" Iruka asked.  
"Because I'm gonna top them all!" Naruto said. "I'll become a number and gain the title of Hokage one day! And I'll be the best!" He laughed evilly. "Then everyone will be forced to love me! They all dislike me for some reason." Then he sighed and sunk into a dream state.

_NARUTO DREAM #1: What the heck is this dream about?_

_Naruto sat in a room with a rubber duck. He squeaked it. _

Then Naruto woke up.  
"My dream somehow, despite the plot-hole this will bring, reminded me about a favor I wanted." Naruto said. "I want to try on that metal forehead protector!"  
"Of course you may!" Iruka said. Naruto's eyes got all shiny and he had a huge anime smile. "NOT!" Iruka finished laughing. Naruto burst out sobbing and ran off. He ran around the Ramen bar five times before sitting back down.  
"Okay I'm fine with that." He said. "I'll earn mine tomorrow by failing!" Both Iruka and Naruto had wooden letter Fs for heads and were laughing.

Back at the N1nj cd3my it was time for the final exam! Naruto sat eagerly in his seat. Sakura gazed happily at Sasuke, the fan, and the other classmates were doing their stuff. Iruka walked in wearing a speedo.  
"All right! Today is our final exam!" He said. "When your name is called you come to the pool room and change into your bathing suit! The subject will be replicating and synchronized swimming!" Everyone but Naruto cheered. Naruto began to panic.  
_Oh crap! _He thought. _Synchronized swimming is my best technique! It is the ONLY thing I cannot fail! WHHHY! Oh I feel I must throw in either Dattabeyo or Believe it at this time because that is what I say all the time for no real reason! I have to stay in synch with the theme words! _He smiled then remembered what he was going to have to do and turned into a rain-cloud. Just to be funny he rained on top of Sasuke who was being hugged by Sakura. _Ahh who cares! _He thought. _I'll do my best!_

In the swimming room he placed his hands together for a hand sign and his blue chakra surrounded him. _Why is chakra blue?_ He wondered. _Why not pink?_ Suddenly his chakra was made of little dancing Gaara chibis. _I HAVEN'T EVEN MET GAARA YET! _Naruto thought. _Ahh well!_  
POOOOOOOOOOOF! He created twenty clones! Iruka twitched. Naruto twitched. Gaara twitched in the corner.  
"Oh I'm not in the story yet." He said. And with that he walked through a solid wall. Don't ask me how. Naruto didn't even get a chance to swim before Iruka graded him.  
"YOU PASS!" He cried. Naruto fell over in despair. Then he got up and ran around crying. He ran around the N1nj cd3my five times before coming back inside.  
"I'm fine with this." He said.  
"No you aren't!" Iruka said. "You have to be internally wounded by the fact that you are the only failure!"  
"Besides!" Mizuki said. "We don't fail hotdogs." Naruto was a hotdog at that moment and sighed.  
"WHY DID I CHOOSE NOW OF ALL TIMES TO BECOME AN OSCAR MYER WEINER!" He cried to the sky."Can I at least have a forehead protector?"  
"I don't see why not." Mizuki said.  
"NO! TO WOUND YOU SOME MORE WE WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE ONE! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!" Iruka laughed.

Everyone's parents were congratulating their child on their latest failures. Naruto was playing on the swing and having loads of fun! Everyone watched him and wondered why they weren't having so much fun. Naruto was the _teacher's pet_ of the village!  
"That kid is the only one who passed!" A woman accused.  
"Yes! That kid is _the kid_ as well." Another one said. "Serves him right."  
"If he becomes ninja then he will drown us in potato salad." Said the previous woman. "Because he's really a…"  
"Don't say any more! You know it is !" Said another woman. "Ahh who cares! Lets just blurt out that-" And she lost her voice entirely for the rest of the episode. Go figure.  
Mizuki leapt out the window and tripped on nothing but air and slammed into the ground halfway towards his target. Then he got up and fell over. This continued for a while until he finally had enough sense to untie his hands. He walked over to Naruto and frowned.  
"Iruka…" Said the Three. "You must talk with me later or I will pants you in front of everyone."  
"YOU WILL!" Iruka asked happily.  
"No." The Three said.  
"Okay fine I'll talk to you." Iruka said sobbing.

Mizuki had taken Naruto back into the classroom. Then he proceeded to walk around the village and by the time they got to a mysterious ledge, that would have taken them three minutes to walk to from the swings, five hours had passed and the sun was setting…and singing!   
"_IIIIIII AM BRIGHTTTT! I CAUUUSEE LIIGHT!_" It sang. Everyone in the village applauded and he continued going down.   
"Iruka was really being mean back there." Mizuki said. "I mean really mean. He is normally mean but this was super mean!" Naruto burst out sobbing.  
"IM A STUPID GENIUS I KNOW! WAHHHHH!" Naruto sobbed.  
"I DESPISE CRYBABIES!" Mizuki cried kicking Naruto all the way over to the swings. Which was only a three-minute walk so not that far. Naruto was back within… three minutes!  
"Why does Iruka pass me the most?" Naruto asked. "Why does he like me that much?"  
"He wants you to become weak Naruto. Weak like everyone else." Mizuki replied. "Because you can only get strong _after_ leaving N1nj cd3my11!11!1!"  
"I thought you had to get strong right away…" Naruto said.  
"No, no, no Naruto-chan!" Mizuki said. Naruto looked at him and was wearing lipstick and looked ish. "Irukai is concerned for you because neither of you had parents." Naruto was back to his normal self and turned back to look away at the sun. It was singing a new song now.  
"_I CAN'T STOP LIGHTIN'! NO I CAN'T STOP LIGHTIN'! OH I CAN'T STOP LIGHTIN' BABY 'TILL IT TURNS TO NIGHT!_"  
"But I wanted to graduate… Wow this is cheesy WHO WROTE THIS CRAP?" Naruto called out.  
"DON'T CALL THE MAKER OF NARUTO A CHEESY WRITER YOU BAD PERSON!" Cried Gai as he flew forward and slammed his fist into Naruto. Naruto went flying back to the swings."Wow I just got hit by a character that shouldn't be introduced yet." Naruto said. "AWSOME!" He ran back to Mizuki.

"How about I tell you a seeeecret!" He asked. "A secretish secret!"   
"What is it?" Naruto asked. Mizuki leaned forward.  
"Come closer." He said. Naruto came closer. When they were very close Mizuki pushed him off the ledge.  
"AHHHHHHH!" BAM! Naruto spent another three minutes running back up there.  
"So what's the secret?" He asked. Mizuki laughed.  
"Come closer!" He said. Naruto came closer and when they were very close Mizuki pushed him off the ledge.  
"AHHHHHH!" BAM! Naruto ran up again and again and again. Finally Mizuki told him the secret.

Iruka lay in bed sleeping.

_IRUKA DREAM #1: The Three is a Loser!_

_A beautiful female sat at a desk and the Three was staring at her. He was thinking about buying her dinner when Iruka walked in with Subway and the female kissed him. The Three was a loser! _

Then he woke up to someone pounding on his door.  
"IRUKA-SENSEI WAKE UP!" Cried Mizuki. Iruka raced to the door and threw it open knocking it into Mizuki who was a sponge so it bounced off and closed. He backed off and Iruka threw open the door.  
"WHAT IS IT MIZUKI-SENSEI?" He cried.  
"NARUTO HAS TAKEN AN EXTRA FREE COOKIE FROM WALMART!" Cried Mizuki. "WE MUST STOP THIS MADNESS!"  
"YES! WE MUST!" Iruka shouted.  
"NOT ONLY THAT BUT IT WAS THE GIANT COOKIE OF SEALING!"  
"OH MY GOD THE GIANT COOKIE OF SEALING! THE ONLY TIME WE REPLACED PAPER WITH A COOKIE AND NARUTO CHOOSES THAT ONE?" They both began weeping about wanting to eat that cookie. Then they went off to the Hokage's place.

Naruto was looking at the giant cookie before him. It was his size and had lots of writing on it!  
"It has techniques! The first one is… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu… DARN IT! I AM TOO GOOD AT THESE!"

"HOKAGE-SAMA! THIS IS NO MERE PRANK! THAT COOKIE WAS FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Said a ninja.  
"THE COOKIE WAS MADE BY THE ONE! IT IS SOMETHING THAT HE SEALED!" Said another ninja.  
"L13K I M T3H 13373$7 N1NJ!" Cried a random ninja. They all nodded then turned back to the Hokage.  
"BRING NARUTO BACK HERE NOW! HE MUST SEE THE MOST ONE-THREE-THREE-SEVEN-EST NINJA IN THE WORLD!" The Three cried. "AND I WANT THAT COOKIE!" Everyone leapt off to go and find Naruto so he could see the most 1337 ninja.

Iruka looked around then sat down and read a comic. Then he began eating a pizza and then threw it aside with a shout.  
"THIS PIZZA SUCKSSSS!" He cried. "WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO!" He leapt up and suddenly knew where Naruto was.  
"Oh now I know! HEY A PLOTHOLE!" He said, laughing.  
Mizuki ran through the village.  
"First I'll tell everyone you stole the cookie and then I'll invite you to a tea party! Then that scroll, and Konoha, will be mine!"

Naruto lay, out of breath. He wanted to use as much chakra as possible to get those dancing Gaaras to go away, he wasn't supposed to be there until later episodes anyways, and to make sure he failed. Iruka approached, wearing a bunny suit. He leapt out of a bush and hugged Naruto.  
"I AM THE EASTER BUNNY AND I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU AN EGG MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.  
"OH MY GOSH IT'S THE EASTER BUNNY… Who is the Easter Bunny?" Naruto asked. Iruka got the huge-eye square mouth look.  
"WHAT IS EASTER BUNNY?" He cried. "I AM THE MYSTICAL BUNNY THAT MAKES EGGS OUT OF GOOD CHILDREN AND GIVES THEM TO THE BAD! Or I am just a bunny that hands out colored eggs so they stink up your house. Your choice! Besides I am just Iruka." Iruka was no longer wearing the outfit.  
"Well I only tried one technique." Naruto said. "That cookie is cool looking!"  
"You practiced here until you were worn out? YOU ARE A GOOD STUDENT!" Iruka said.  
"WAIT! LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT I LEARNED!" Naruto said. "THEN YOU'LL FAIL ME IF I LEARNED NOTHING RIGHT?"  
"YES!" Iruka cried.  
"Isn't this the part where you say no and Mizuki attempts to kill us?" Naruto asked.  
"No! This is the part where you tell him what you thought was going to happen and I come to throw this ice cream in your face!" Mizuki cried happily. He was in an Ice Cream Man truck and was wearing an Ice Cream Truck Worker outfit.  
"ICE CREAM!" Cried Iruka. He pulled out a huge piggy bank. "HULK SMASH!" He cried slamming it to the ground. Nothing happened."ME WANT MONEY!" He started crying.  
"Well I got a cookie!" Naruto said. "Mizuki-Sensei told me about it and where to find it and where to bring it and such Hahaha!"

_MIZIUKI!_ Iruka thought. Then suddenly two doughnuts flew through the air and knocked Iruka into a conveniently placed cactus.  
"OW!" While the doctors removed the cactus spines they chatted about the new Nintendo Wii and how it's name is an odd console name and could inspire many jokes. After they finally finished removing the spines they got back in their places.  
_Mizuki? _Iruka thought again. Then two more doughnuts knocked him into the correct pillow lined area designated for him. Then they all laughed at how he refused to be knocked into a shed like originally planned and called him a wuss and they had to redo it again.  
_Mizuki?_ Iruka thought. Then two doughnuts knocked him into a pillow-lined area. Naruto called out.  
"IRUKA! Can I have that forehead protector?"  
"NEVERITSMINEGOAWAY!" Cried Iruka. Naruto looked at us.  
"Do you really expect me to run around an area crying just to say 'I'm fine with that' again?" He asked.  
"I'm surprised you found this place!"  
"IT WAS A PLOTHOLE!" Iruka shouted with his finger pointed to the sky. "I ALSO SEE THAT YOU ARE EVIL! AND WANT THE COOKIE FOR YOURSELF!"  
"Naruto hand over the cookie. I am not evil Iruka is evil!" Mizuki said. "That cookie is for the Hokage."  
"What is going on? Iruka says he is the Easter bunny and Mizuki has doughnuts so why does he want a cookie and is he evil or not?" Naruto asked. "Why do I like asking questions?" He also asked.  
"Naruto! Don't give him the cookie no matter what!" Iruka said. "He is evil and evil and evil and evil and evil and evil and evil…" The sun then rises up and sets and again and again.  
"…and evil and will eat it!" Iruka said finally. "Besides that cookie has a frosting on it!"  
"Yep! I wanted to taste it!" Mizuki said. "FORBIDDEN STUFF IS COOOOL! Oh by the way, Iruka loves the fact that you have the cookie. He thinks that you should learn everything on it!"  
"What!" Naruto asked angrily. "BUT I WANT TO FAIL!" He looked at Iruka angrily.  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MIZUKI! I DESPIZE THAT COOKIE!" Iruka said. "AND THE FACT THAT ANYONE HAS IT! Don't believe him Naruto!"  
"I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki said. "The truth that everyone has kept."  
"NO!" Iruka shouted. "I MUST NEVER KNOW THE TRUTH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT AT THIS MOMENT!"  
"I meant to Naruto." Mizuki said.  
"Oh." Naruto said. "NO! I MUST NEVER KNOW THE TRUTH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IT AT THIS MOMENT!" He shouted. Mizuki slapped his forehead. Which had turned into a balloon and popped. So he waited for his head to be inflated and when it was he continued.

"A rule was created after the incident twelve years ago."  
"A rule?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded.  
"A rule." He said. "Wait! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM! MIZUKI!"  
"A rule only you should never find out about." Mizuki said. "Naruto."  
"ONLY ME! THAT'S AWSOME! LIKE A CLUB!" Naruto said. He danced for a few minutes and then sat down to listen more.  
"STOP MIZUKI!" Cried Iruka. "I NEED TO FINISH MY DOUGHNUT!" He took a bite and then sighed. "Continue!"  
"The rule is not to tell Naruto that he is a demon surfer!" Cried Mizuki.  
"WHAT!" Cried Naruto.  
"In other words…you ARE A POTATO SALAD LOVING FREAK!" Everyone in the village showed up and pointed and laughed then ran off. "You've been deceived! Didn't you think it was weird for most to despise you?"  
"I always thought it was because I didn't shower." Naruto said.  
"NO ONE WILL RECOGNIZE YOU NARUTO! EVEN IRUKA DESPISES YOU!" Mizuki shouted. Iruka looked up at the camera."Let's go to a flashback now!"

FLASHBACK

"Iruka! NARUTO IS THE 1337 SURFER! HAHAHAHAHA!" The Three said. Then he ran off.

END FLASHBACK.

"Okay another one please." Iruka said.

FLASHBACK

"POTATOS!" Cried a chibi-Iruka.

END FLASHBACK

"Thank you." Iruka said.

"YOU LOSE NARUTO! I SHALL NOW DESTROY YOU WITH MY BIG HUGE STARISH THINGAMAGIGER!" Mizuki shouted. He pulled the Shuriken off his back and twirled it. Then started dancing. Naruto joined in and Iruka threw the Shuriken away and then they all played a weird game where they ran around and fell over numerous times.  
"Why'd you help me Iruka?" Naruto asked.  
"Because I used to play pranks and such. After my parents were destroyed in potato salad I was never recognized. So I did good things to get recognized like you. We are similar!" Iruka said. Tears fell from his eyes. "It was tough! I was lonely. I DIDN'T EVEV HAVE A TEDDY BEAR!" Then he began kicking Naruto.  
"WHY DIDN'T I HAVE A TEDDY BEAR?" He cried. Finally he stopped and looked at Naruto. "And that is why I helped you… Plus I should have been aware of the symptoms! I'm sorry!" Mizuki sobbed.  
"THAT WAS SO TOUCHING!" He cried. "Too bad IT WAS A LIE!" Naruto grew angry.  
"YOU LIAR! I SLAP YOU!" Naruto slapped Iruka then ran off.  
"NNNNNAAARRRUUUUTTOOOOOO!" Cried Iruka.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Darth Vader shouted.  
"GET OUT DARTH VADER!" Cried Iruka. "Why do you always bring in guest stars?"  
--Should I bring in original characters and replace you?—  
"NO!"  
--Then shut up—  
"OKAY!"

"Naruto is gonna take revenge on the village! He's going to clean up stuff!" Mizuki said. "You saw his eyes. They were those of the demon surfer!"  
"NARUTO WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Iruka cried. "HE IS AN IDIOT! LIKE ME!" Then Iruka did his 'I am an idiot dance'. "I AM AN IDIOT HAHAHA-HAHA-HAHA-HAHAHA-HAHA!"  
"As long as I destroy Naruto and get that cookie I will be fine." Mizuki said. "YOU'LL BE NEXT!" Then he leapt off!

The Three was looking into a crystal ball.  
"GOOOOOOOO TEAM!" He cried. "Huh? Oh yeah!" He then changed the channel to Naruto. Naruto was running and dancing along treetops singing the 'I can dance on treetops' song.  
"Oh great! Now I'll have that in my head!" Cried the Three. "There is now a possibility that I will have to slap myself numerous times to get rid of it!"

"HEY NARUTO!" Iruka cried. "I'M REALLY MIZUKI!""OKAY!" Naruto said kicking him. Iruka fell to the ground with the big-eye square mouth look.  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS ME I GAVE NO INFORMATION WAHHH WAHHH!" He began crying. Naruto sweat-dropped. Then he turned into Iruka..  
"BECAUSE I AM IRUKA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" After the long laugh Mizuki sighed.  
"I shall now give a long and boring speech on how Naruto is nothing but a SURFER!" He said. "Besides what good is protecting the surfer who destroyed your parents?"  
"YOU CANNOT HAVE MY TEDDY BEAR!" Iruka shouted.  
"AWW WHY NOT!" Naruto asked walking out from his hiding spot.  
"I SAID NO!" Iruka shouted.  
"What about me?" Mizuki asked.  
"NO!"  
"WELL NARUTO IS A MONSTER! HE IS JUST LIKE ME! HE WILL USE THE POWERS OF THE COOKIE!" Mizuki said.  
"Yes he will." Iruka said. Naruto burst out crying. "If he were the monster." Iruka finished. "But he is Naruto. A student that I now know is a failure! He knows the pain of others He is UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto had tears in his eyes. Then Iruka kicked him. "BUT HE PAASSSED SO I KICK!" Naruto then had the huge eyes and square mouth look again.  
"I said I'd destroy you later but I want to do it now that I have Naruto angry at me!" Mizuki said. He threw the second Shuriken at Iruka. It turned into water and hit him.  
"AHHH NOOOO WATER!" Iruka screamed. Then he looked at Mizuki. "Seriously? Water?"  
"I GONNA DO THE KAGE BUNSHIN NOW!" Naruto yelled. "GO KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" POOF! Nothing happened! "NOW TRANSFORM!" Naruto cried. He turned into… SHINO!  
"OH NO! NOT SHINO! NOT HIM! NOOOOO!" Mizuki said.  
"Yes." Iruka said. "_The _Shino."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mizuki shouted as he began melting. He melted halfway and Naruto changed back. Now he was a smoldering heap.  
"YAY A SMOLDERING HEAP!" Naruto said poking it."Hey come here Naruto…" Iruka said.

"Did anyone find the monster?" A ninja asked.  
"Nope!" Everyone cheered. Then the Three walked out.  
"Naruto is fine and the storyline has progressed!" He said. Everyone cheered and they walked away.

"Open your eyes!" Naruto opened his eyes to find nothing different.  
"Oh crap I forgot to give you the protector!" Iruka said. "Ahh well YOU STILL FAIL!"  
"YAY!" Naruto shouted. Iruka took off his forehead protector and handed it to Naruto who hugged him.

_Naruto… I was going to lecture you on being ninja… But I'll save that for ramen… mwahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha!_

AUTHORS NOTES:

Wow this was more of a process than I thought it'd be! XD Well you can expect to see the next one in a week. That way I can go through the episode and properly change things. Plus it'll be like the real show!

/NEXT TIME

"You are a shrimp!" Naruto said pointing at a shrimp.  
"IM GONNA BE A HOKAGE!" Yelled a shrimp.  
"Honorable shrimp I must cook you!" Yelled Ebisu

_Konohamaru da kore!_  
I am Konohamaru  
My name is Konohamaru

NOTE: THE ABOVE MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN IN THE EPISODE. THIS IS JUST TO SHOW HOW I MAY SPOOF IT.


	2. I am Konohamaru!

_This is the opening sequence for the show. Okay now it is over… OR IS IT? Okay it's over… NOT! Yeah, yeah it's over… Are you taking me seriously? Why won't you learn? Okay this time I shall really end this fake opening that I only wrote because the opening sequence was playing and I didn't want to make a real one…_

It was daytime in Konoha. The numbers on the mountain smiled and chewed their food happily. On top of the Hokage's office Naruto was ready to take a ninja picture! What is a ninja picture? A picture that vanishes quickly without trace!  
"You sure you want this?" The photographer asked. "Ninja pictures don't last!"  
"I AM A NINJA! NINJA PICTURES ARE A MUST!" Naruto said. He was wearing a suit with a top hat. The only thing that was like his normal outfit was that he was wearing the forehead protector that Iruka had given him."Okay fine." The photographer said. "I hope you don't regret it… okay CHEESE!" He pressed a button and FLASH! When the picture came out it had a mask on covering half the picture. And it had eyes that looked around as if it expected an attack at any minute.

_Konohamaru da kore!_  
I am Konohamaru  
My name is Konohamaru

Naruto was waiting while the Hokage reviewed his Ninja Registry. It was without a picture. Those Ninja pictures sure do run off quickly! Naruto waited patiently still wearing his suit, with the jacket including tails, and the top hat. Naruto giggled like a schoolgirl and was suddenly wearing one of those outfits. The Three twitched.  
"It took me forever to decide on an outfit!" Schoolgirl Naruto said. "I eventually decided to dress up proper! In fact it took me three days!"  
"You were only told about the picture today." The Three said.  
"I know." Naruto said. He was back in the suit. "But it is pretty great isn't it? I AM HANDSOME! HAAANDSOME!" With that he leapt up and attacked the office! Knocked things off shelves and busted windows. "HAAANDDSOOOMME!" Then he sat down. "I hope you liked the picture." He said.  
"Retake it." The Three said. He liked his office trashed so he didn't care about that. Plus it was funny.  
"WHAT!" Cried Naruto. "BUT I TOOK A PERFECT PICTURE! I WON'T DO IT!"  
"Retake it! I SAID!" Cried the Three. Then he stood up and trashed the office in similar fashion. "REETAAAKE ITTT! RREEETTAAAKEE ITTT!" He accidentally kicked Naruto all the way back to those swings in front of the n1nj cd3my! "Oops." Naruto took a few minutes to get back because this isn't the cliff that was three minutes away. When he got back the Three had a huge beard.

"WHYYY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG!" He cried kicking Naruto all the way back to those swings. "Oops."  
When Naruto had gotten back the Three sat down.  
"Retake it." He said simply, as if nothing had happened.  
"Oh come on! We know you don't mean that!" Naruto said. The Three just stared at him. Both growled. Naruto leapt up and placed his hands together!  
"TRANSFORM!" He was SHINO!  
"OH GOD NOT SHINO!" The Three cried. He had a 'nosebleed' of dancing Kakashi's and fell over. That wasn't what Naruto had expected. The Three lay there with the swirl-eyes and squiggle mouth. As the Three picked himself up a five-year old human sized shrimp stood outside the door watching. Who is this shrimp? What does he want with the Three? The Three kicked all the dancing Kakashi's out complaining that he wasn't coming until the next episode and then he sat down.  
"Shino no Jutsu… what a devastating move you have made." Naruto smiled broadly and rubbed his neck.  
"By the way Naruto, where is your FOREHEAD PROTECTOR?" The Three cried. "IT IS AN IMPORTANT NINJA THING!" He had sharp teeth and roared. Naruto turned chibi and shrugged. Then he started dancing.  
"STOP DANCING!" Cried the Three. Naruto turned back to normal.  
"I am making sure my baby isn't hurt!" cried Naruto. "IT IS MY PRECIOUS! NO HARM SHALL COME TO IT! WE LOVES IT!" The Three twitched.  
"OH okay!" The Three said. "Well this ninja registration lists all the HIGH POWERED SUPER NINJA! W00T! THE MOST ONE-THREE-THREE-SEVEN NINJAS!"  
"I AM THE MOST 1337 NINJA!" Cried the 13373$7 ninja.  
"But others are 1337!" Cried the Three.  
"OOOKAY!" Cried the 13373$7 ninja.  
"Anyways it is an important document!" Cried the Three. "But you chose a NINJA picture!"  
"I thought it'd last long enough to be put permanently into that!" Naruto said.  
"What part of Vanishes Quickly Without Trace don't you understand?" The Three asked. The shrimp held up a cup and smiled slightly. Then it drank water from that cup.

The Three notices that the shrimp is out there before anything happens. And so does Naruto. The door flung open!  
"13373$7 NINJA!" Cried the shrimp, racing into the room. "FIGHT MEE!" The shrimp continued forward. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I SHALL CLAIM THE TITLE OF HOKAGE! I AM KONOHAMARU!" Then the Three tripped the shrimp who fell flat on his face.  
"OWWW!" The shrimp cried. Then it got up and tripped over it's own feet. "OW!" The Three sighed.  
_Will he ever attack me? Fighting me for Hokage would do better than fighting the 13373$7 ninja._ Then Ebisu raced forward. He finally found the shrimp!  
"WHO SET A TRAP?" Cried the Shrimp as Ebisu entered the room.  
"ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Cried Ebisu.  
"EBISU! I LOST YOU!" Cried the Shrimp. Ebisu ran forward and Konohamaru, the shrimp, attacked! He easily blocked it and then looked around and got the huge eyes and square mouth look.  
"OH NO THERE ARE TRAPS EVERYWHERE!" Then he took off his Trap-O-View glasses and sighed. "Oh never-mind it was just my glasses. OR WAS IT?" Konohamaru got those eyes as well.  
"TRAPS ALL AROUND!" He cried. "NOOOO! Ahh who cares!"  
_Who is this kid?_ Naruto wondered. Ebisu noticed Naruto.  
_It's the surfer child! _He thought. _How I despise that child. I'll hug him!_ Then he gave Naruto a huge hug.  
"AHH IT BURNS!" Naruto cried. Then Ebisu walked back over to the doorway. Why he stayed at the doorway? He loved the doorway. If it weren't illegal he'd marry the doorway! Okay too much info. Anyways with Konohamaru…

"I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING GRANDPA!" He cried pointing at the Three. The Three shook his head and pointed at Naruto.  
"OKAY I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING!" Konohamaru yelled racing over to Naruto.  
"THE THREE TRIPPED YOU AND THEN YOU TRIPPED YOURSELF YOU IDIOT!" Cried Naruto grabbing the shrimp and lifting him in the air. The shrimp had the same round-eyed with square mouth look.  
_G-G-Grandpa lied! To increase the drama I'll just blame this kid! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!_  
"HEY HIT HIM!" Cried Ebisu. "HE IS A BRAT AND I WANT TO FRY HIM!"  
"EBISU!" Cried the Three.  
"Uhhh I mean LET HIM GO! HE IS THE GRANDSON OF THE HOKAGE!" Ebisu corrected himself. Naruto looked at the shrimp. Then he set him down. Then he picked him up and Ebisu freaked out again.  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto did so then picked him up.  
"PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto did again and picked him back up.  
"I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" Naruto did then he looked at the kid.  
_Now that he's learned I am the grandson of the Three he will leave me alone. Then I can pants him!_ Konohamaru snickered. _He's just like the others. Too bad I don't have a Shino no Jutsu though… _  
"HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE A COWARD!" Cried Konohamaru. Then Naruto fell over asleep. Why he fell over asleep? Because he wanted too!

_Naruto Dream #2: Why Do We Have Dreams?_

Naruto sits in a bedroom with a baby rattle and he shakes it.

Naruto woke up and laughed. He laughed so much that Gai-Sensei had to jump back in time and attack him again. But he missed and hit Konohamaru. Then Konohamaru jumped up."NO ONE ATTACKS ME! I AM THE HOKAGE'S GRANDSO-" The Naruto kicked him through the window.  
"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! I KICK!" And Konohamaru went flying. Konohamaru flew around the world and back into the room and hit the floor.  
_This guy…_ Konohamaru thought. _ROCKS! I GOT A PERSON TO DEFEAT!_  
"YAAY!" Ebisu cried.  
"Oh geeze…" The Three said, sighing.  
"Listen you are the THIRDS GREAT GRANDSON!" Cried Ebisu. "I AM THE GRANDSON SO I BEAT YOU HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"  
"DON'T LIE!" Cried the Three kicking Ebisu. Ebisu nodded.  
"Okay! I mean that you are the grandson!" He corrected himself. "THAT MEANS YOU KICK THE $# OF ALL ENEMIES!"  
"YEAH! #()#21!" Cried Konohamaru. Then Ebisu looked at him with the round-eyes and the square mouth.  
"W-W-W-W-WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH LANGUAGEE!" Ebisu cried. He sobbed uncontrollably. He continued sobbing until an original character who walked off slapped him. He got up and brushed himself off.  
"I know best anyways. I am older." He told Konohamaru. Then he danced. "_I'm better than you are!_" He said while dancing. Konohamaru looked with the surprised face.  
_N-No way! I thought I was the oldest! _He thought.  
"Besides you want to be Hokage and I can show you the best path!" Ebisu said. _Not really but the kid is fun to play around with_. Ebisu thought. "If you learn from me Hokage will be easy! I am the best shortcut!"  
"NO YOU ARE A HUMAN!" Konohamaru cried out. "HUUUMAAAN!" And he ran around in circles. Ebisu fell over with the fainted swirl-eyes and squiggle mouth. When they both calmed down Ebisu found that Konohamaru had left!  
"AHHHHH! HE LEFT!" He cried. "PARTAY!"  
"NO PARTY! YOU FIND HIM BECAUSE I WANT TO PARTY WITHOUT YOU!" Cried the Hokage. "BESIDES I NEED TO EAT THIS PICKLE!" He held up a pickle and it begs not to be eaten. Ebisu nods.  
"It looks like he went after Naruto." The Three told him.  
"WHAT! NOOO HE CANT LEARN SURFING!" Cried Ebisu. "COME BACK KONOHAMARU!" Then he raced away.  
_Luckily I planned this whole thing…_ The Three thought. _Either that or it was random luck. Now I am alone with this pickle. _He smiled evilly at the pickle, which continued pleading.

Naruto was riding around on his wheels; he was a car with Naruto's head. And he wasn't aware of a shrimp with wheels instead of legs following him. He turned around and the shrimp froze. Then it shouted  
"GENJUTSU!" and stood still. Naruto twitched. Then he continued on his way and the shrimp continued following him. He turned around and laughed.  
"YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME!" He cried. Konohamaru got the surprised look.  
_T-This guy… I-I'm following him? _  
"NO I AM NOT!" Konohamaru cried.  
"YEAH YOU ARE!" Naruto cried.  
"WELL I AM HIDDEN!" Konohamaru said. He pressed himself against a wall, not blending in. And Naruto looked around.  
"OH MY GOD YOU DISAPPEARED!" He cried. "BUT I KNOW YOU ARE SOMEWHERE IN THIS AREA!"  
"OH MY YOU ARE POWERFUL! WHAT I HEARD WAS TRUE!" Konohamaru said, stepping away from the wall. "You are now my TRAINER!" He cried.  
"No." Naruto said. Konohamaru had the surprised face.  
_I thought I had it all planned out but this guy had to decide not to train me!_ He thought.  
"But I will teach you Shino no Jutsu just because it will progress the plot." Naruto said. "Shino no Jutsu is very powerful though."  
"YAY!" Konohamaru cheered.  
"JUST KIDDING!" Naruto said laughing. Konohamaru had the same face.  
_This face is being overused in this chapter…_ He thought.  
"But okay I agree just to continue the stupid plot. This whole episode is stupid." Naruto said.  
"The whole BoBoBo-Bo NaruTo show is dumb." Konohamaru pointed out.  
"Good point." Naruto said.

They were walking down the street and Naruto was giving Konohamaru his first lesson.  
"To use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu you need something called…. Uhhh…. Khnocra!" Naruto said.  
"You forgot didn't you?" Konohamaru asked.  
"I NEVER FORGET HOW DARE YOU!" Cried Naruto. Konohamaru turned Chibi and backed away and Naruto smiled.  
"Oh yeah! Chakra!" He said.  
"Chakra!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"CHAKRA IS GREAT!" Naruto said.  
"YEAH!" Konohamaru agreed.  
"LETS RAP!" Cried Naruto.

_CHAKRA   
CHAKRA  
CHAKRA  
ROCKS!_

_CHAKRA  
CHAKRA  
ROCKS  
MY   
SOCKS!_

"Okay enough rapping!" Cried Konohamaru. "TEACH ME SHINO NO JUTSU!"  
"NEVER IT IS MINE!" Cried Naruto kicking Konohamaru into the sun. Konohamaru appeared behind him.

"Whoa! Massive plothole!" He cried. "Anyways, what is Chakra?"  
"Chakra is a bunch of dancing Chibis that give you energy." Naruto said. "Or a bunch of blue light."  
"WHOOT CHAKRA!" Cried Konohamaru. Suddenly an original character chibi walked up.  
"I know all about Chakra!" He said. "I will read it from this cookie!"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Cried Naruto kicking that guy away as well.  
"AHHHHHH!" The guy cried. "I WAS SUPPSOED TO REAAAAAAD!"  
"Blah blah blah." Naruto mocked him. Then he fell on the floor and began rolling in the dirt laughing. After a few seconds he stood up.  
"Okay have you used any techniques?" Naruto asked Konohamaru.  
"NOPE!" Konohamaru said.  
"Well to perform a technique you must eat a chakra unlocking pill!" Naruto said. He pulled out a pill ten times his size. Konohamaru gained huge eyes and a small round mouth.  
"T-T-That's a big pill." He said.  
"Oh no!" Naruto said. "This is the holder for the pill!" He opened it and out dropped ONE TWICE AS BIG!" THIS IS THE PILL!" He cried. Konohamaru fainted.

Konohamaru Dream #1: Chocolate.

_Naruto: So you like the chocolate?  
Konohamaru: I love the chocolate!  
Naruto: I love the chocolate! I brought some now!  
They eat.  
Konohamaru: It's going straight to my thighs!  
Naruto: Chocolate gone.  
Konohamaru & Naruto: …  
Konohamaru: LOOK! I FOUND THE CHOCOLATE!  
Naruto: YAY!_

"You'd better be prepared to accept that you ate that pill!" Naruto said when Konohamaru woke up.  
"I did?" He asked.  
"Yeah! To add plotholes I fed it to you and you ate it and stayed the same size!" Naruto said. Konohamaru grinned.  
"BUT NOW IT IS TIME FOR TRAINING! GIVE ME TEN THOUSAND PUSH UPS!" Konohamaru began doing push ups. After he was done Naruto pointed at a female paddleball."TRANSFORM INTO THAT! DO IT NOW!" He cried.  
"OKAAAY!" Cried Konohamaru. "I SHALL DO IT!" He transformed… into a kite.  
"So do I look like her?" He asked.  
"Well yea, the wood and wood…" Naruto said slowly.  
"WHAT!" Cried the paddleball. She attacked Naruto and then hugged him and then ran off giggling about nothing.  
"That was weird." Konohamaru said, transforming back.

"OKAY NOW WE STUDY USING THIS FOOD STORE!" Cried Naruto. Both he and Konohamaru raced inside and begin eating everything in their path.  
"OKAY NOW WE STUDY USING THIS FOOD STORE!" Cried Naruto once they went outside. They raced back inside and ate what they left behind.  
"OKAY NOW WE STUDY USING THIS FOOD STORE!" Cried Naruto once they were outside again. They raced back inside and then stopped inside.  
"Uhh Naruto…" Konohamaru said.  
"Yeah?" Naruto asked.  
"THERE IS NO FOOD IN HERE!" Konohamaru shouted. Naruto had the big eyes face again and both screamed and cried. Then when they were walking around outside Naruto pointed at a bookstore.  
"LETS GO IN HERE AND LOOK AT FOOD MAGAZINES!" They cheered and raced inside. They destroyed everything that was not a food magazine and began reading. The shopkeeper had fallen over with "X" in place of his eyes. After half an hour of reading Naruto suddenly slammed Konohamaru into the wall!  
"THIS IS NOT A LIBRARY!" He cried. "WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE READING!" Konohamaru groaned and nodded. Then, for good measure, Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and beat the crap out of himself.  
"YOU CAN DO KAGE BUNSHIN? AWSOME!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT YET!" Cried Naruto. "Ahh heck with the storyline!"

They both walked over to the arcade and Naruto looked at Konohamaru."This is where you make a Shino body." He said. "If we walk in and everyone leaves then we win. If not then we lose." They both made hand signs.  
Naruto turned into a perfect Shino, but wearing his outfit, and Konohamaru was a Shino with huge antennas and who had pink skin and had an extra set of legs. They nodded at each other and they walked inside! Seconds passed. Minutes passed. And no one ran out. Except for the people who saw Naruto after he stopped hiding behind Konohamaru. The remaining people saw the real Shino walk out of a bathroom and beat the crap out of Naruto. They let Konohamaru go because he is so pathetic.  
"Everyone Looooves me!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"NO THEY DON'T THEY LOVE ME!" Cried Naruto. Then he burst out crying. "WHY DON'T THEY LOVE ME?"  
"I am the Hokage's grandson. So they love me." Konohamaru said. "Plus females love to glomp shrimps." A random female original character leapt at Konohamaru and glomped him and ran off.  
"Don't worry about anything… you should be ready now to do SHINO NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted. Konohamaru had teary anime eyes.  
"BUT ONLY IF YOU ARE THE FRESH PRINCE!" Cried Naruto.  
"OH NOES!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"JUST KIDDING MWAHAHA!" Cried Naruto. "But you do have to practice." Konohamaru gained the same overused face that you can all picture.  
"OH NO! I DON'T PRACTICE WELL!" He cried. "Okay" Then he smiled.  
"OKAY THE BASIC WAY OF PERFORMING IT IS TO SEE SHINO IN YOUR MIND! NOW GO!"  
"SHIIIINOOO NOOOO JUUTTTSUUU!" POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF! It was a half Shrimp half Shino blend!  
"How's this?"  
"NOT SHINO!"  
"HOW ABOUT THIS?"  
"NO YOU FORGOT THE SUNGLASSES! AND SHINO DOESN'T HAVE EXTRA LEGS! AND HE IS NOT RED!"  
"HOW ABOUT THIS?"  
"HOW ABOUT NOW?"  
"NO!"

"Praise Naruto! He is gonna get the Grandson in trouble!" Ebisu said.  
"WHAT!" Cried the Three.  
"I said 'Curse Naruto, he is gonna hurt the grandson?'" Ebisu asked.  
"GOOD!" Cried the Three.  
_Does he always pop up when I badmouth the grandson?_  
"Where are you Naruto?" Ebisu asked.  
_I am an elite teacher who has taught the worst ninja in the world I will hug Naruto for getting rid of one of my students…  
**AHEM!**  
YOU ARE IN MY THOUGHTS TOO?  
**YES!**_  
_Oh Okay in that case I said that I will stop Naruto from teaching the Grandson stupid things!_  
**GOOD! NOW IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! WAAYAT WAAYAT! WAAYAT! WAAYAT! NOW THERE YOU GO THERE YOU GO THERE YOU GO! THERE YOU GO! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! DOTHEPEANUTBUTTERJELLY! THE PEANUTBUTTERJELLY! THE PEANUTBUTTERJELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!**  
Suddenly a baseball bat slammed into Ebisu and Ebisu fell over. He quickly got back up and sighed. Then he jumped off.

"Why do you go after the Three so much?" Naruto asked. He was sitting on a log with the shrimp named Konohamaru sitting next to him. The log was floating over the Three's head."I wonder when they'll notice I am here." He asked.  
"Well Grandpa named me Konohamaru after Konoha and I DESPISE THE NAME KONOHA! IT IS TERRIBLE!" He began attacking the Three. "I DESPISE THE NAME! I DESPISE IT SO MUCH!" The Three fell over and the log fell on top of him. Then Konohamaru forgot he was there and sat back on it again. "Anyways, no one calls me Konohamaru. They call me The Grandson. And it makes me so sad." He bursts out crying and Naruto pointed and laughed. Then he too burst into tears.  
"THAT IS SO SAD!"  
"YEAH! Anyways I decided to get the Hokage name so people would recognize me and give me a new name and save the land of Fantasia!" Konohamaru said. Naruto gave him a high-five. Then they realized that Fantasia wasn't real in their world. And they both cried again.  
"No one will acknowledge you!" Cried Naruto. "NOT UNLESS YOU BEAT THE MOST 1337 NINJA IN THE VILLAGE! Oh and you have to beat me too."

"THREE! WHRE ARE YOU?" Cried Iruka. He was waiting near the Hokage Mountain and the Three wasn't there. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO ADVANCE THE PLOT!"  
"I am eating potato chips!" Cried a potato chip. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then it ate itself and was gone. No one ever saw it again. Then the Three arrived.  
"YOO IRUKA!" He cried. "I AM LEIK A SURFER MAN!"  
"OH NO!" Cried Iruka. "NOOOOOO!"  
"Just kidding!" The Three said. "SO what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"NARUTO IS A PIGHEADED BRAT!" Iruka shouted. "I SHOULD NEVER HAVE GIVEN HIM MY FOREHEAD PROTECTOR!"  
"He showed up for registration earlier." The Three said.  
"Oh good! I'd hoped he hadn't missed them!" Iruka said, suddenly liking Naruto again. "He is very ambitious. He wants to be Hokage so badly."  
"His dream IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Cried the Three. Iruka gained that look that you are certainly sick of.  
"NO WAAAY!" The Three turned to him.  
"You can't say that." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I have yet to say OH REALLY!" Cried the Three. "And then there is another saying and then NO WAAY!"  
"I AM SO OUT OF ORDER!" Cried Iruka. "Anyways why wouldn't he?"  
"Because… the people know that he is the Surfer. They fought him years ago. They know what lies within Naruto and despise that." The Three said.  
"Please say this isn't gonna turn into a sad moment that is hard to spoof?" Iruka asked.  
"Maybe." The Three said smiling. "Anyways the children of the village don't know… The Four wanted Naruto to be a hero… That was his wish when he made the seal."  
"I thought he was just angry that the surfer mocked his Pepsi bottle." Said Iruka.  
"Well that too." The Three admitted. "But he sealed the surfer into a newborn child. Naruto became the host of that demon for the village. But they don't see him that way."  
"What way do they view him?"  
"LIKE HE IS A KING!" The Three shouted. "Uhh… I meant as the demon itself. And their negative attitude was passed down to their children!"  
"Wow! THAT IS A GOOD STORY!" Iruka shouted. "TELL ME ANOTHER!"  
"NO! THIS IS EMOTIONAL NOW SHUT UP!" Cried the Three. "Anyways the look a person gives someone they despise is COLD!

"I HAVE FOUND YOU!" Cried Ebisu.  
"OH GOD NO!" Cried Naruto. "Who are you again?" Ebisu fell over.  
"You remember me Konohamaru?" Asked Ebisu. He smirked knowing that Konohamaru knew him.  
"Not that I recall." Konohamaru said. Ebisu fell over again. He looked at Naruto with COLD EYES!  
"AHH COLD EYES!" Naruto shouted. "EVERYONE LOOKS AT ME WITH THEM WHY WHY WHYY!" Then he began crying.  
"Young Grandson… lets go!" Cried Ebisu.  
"NO I AM GOING TO DEFEAT GRANDPPA AND BECOME A WOODEN NUMBER!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"A Hokage is a good ninja. You are just a kid." Ebisu said.  
"NOT WITH THE SKILLS I'VE LEARNED FROM NARUTO!" Cried Konohamaru. "TRANSFORM!" POOOOF! He looked like Shino! "Take this: Shino no Jutsu." He said in Shino's calm voice. Now Ebisu had even worse case of the anime face that we are now sick of.  
"IT DIDN'T WORK!" Cried Konohamaru.  
"WHAT A DISGUSTING SKILL!" Ebisu cried. "I AM A GENTLEMAN! I WILL NOT BE HURT BY SHINO!"  
Konohamaru sighed.  
"I'll come with you then." He said. "NARUTO'S SHINO NO JUTSU SUCKS!"  
"NO WAY!" Cried Naruto. "I'LL PROVE YOU WRONG!" He placed his hands together to form a sign!  
"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" One new Naruto appeared. "Uhh…" Naruto performed it again and got enough clones.  
"WOW YOU CAN MAKE CLONES!" Cried Konohamaru. "AMAZING!"  
"You saw me do it before." Naruto said, falling over. He climbed back up and looked at Ebisu.  
"Foolish. I am an elite teacher. I am much more weak than Mizuki." He said. Then he walked into the midst of all the Naruto clones! The Three watched via the crystal ball. He whined about missing his sports game but he watched them nonetheless. Ebisu watched Naruto for a few moments and then they both burst out laughing and fell over. After all the laughing was done they got back up and resumed their fighting stances. Before Ebisu could do anything Naruto placed his hands together.  
"TRANSFORM!" All of the clones yelled. POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFF!  
Seventeen Shino's looked at Ebisu who had a similar nosebleed effect but with water. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He cried. He landed on the ground and was stunned. Naruto turned back and all the clones vanished.  
"I CALL THAT MY KAGE SHINO NO JUTSU!" He cried. The Three sighed.  
"He combined Kage Bunshin with Shino no Jutsu. At least he won't use it too much for the rest of the series." He said. Then he turned on the game.  
"GO TEAM!" And he was watching Who Wants to be a Millionaire?

"WHY COULD I NOT BEAT MY TEACHER!"? Cried Konohamaru.  
"BECAUSE YOU SUCK!" Cried Naruto. "Oh wait I can't say the truth I have to advance the plot… Uhhh it's easy to be Hokage! Uhh I mean… Uhh… uhh."  
"I'll just pretend I understood that and learned a big lesson." Konohamaru said. They gave thumbs-ups and danced. A lot. Then they ran into another food store and destroyed everything in that one.  
"There are no shortcuts to being Hokage." Naruto said. "You'll have to accept that if you want to become one before me." Konohamaru nodded.  
"So now what should we do?" Naruto asked.  
"I dunno…" Konohamaru answered. "I think I am supposed to walk away and have a huge symbolic meaning to that action but I don't want to… LETS READ!" They raced off to the bookstore and ripped the place apart again. The owner had just paid a lot for those new books and things too!  
"You are no longer my teacher." Konohamaru said.  
"I AM NOT?" Naruto asked. He had tears in his eyes. "HOW COULD I HAVE FAILED?"  
"WE ARE RIVALS MORON" Cried Konohamaru.  
"I won't fight you now." Naruto said.  
"AWW CRAP!" Cried Konohamaru. "Now the effect is ruined!"  
"No!" Naruto said. "I will fight you later when you have grown in knowledge."

The Three was busy watching his crystal ball.  
"Why do I always have to change back to them?" He asked. "Ah who cares? I'll just give my special words of wisdom and end the episode: THE PATH OF THE NARUTO IS JUST BEGINNING MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Thanks for the Reviews. Like I said I will update this like a normal TV show series. One new episode per week and if I can't get it up in time I'll give an explanation. So I may write the chapters days before uploading them.

/NEXT TIME

"SASUKE WILL NOT KISS ME!" Sakura said.  
"I am a hand used fan." Sasuke says.  
"WHY AM I ON THEIR TEAM?" Naruto cries.

_Shukuteki? Sasuke to Sakura_  
Old Rivals? Sakura and Sasuke  
Sasuke and Sakura Friends or Foes?


End file.
